Bring Me to Life (traducción)
by SlyPrincess07
Summary: Hermione encuentra a Pansy a punto de saltar de un puente. [Draco/Hermione] [Harry/Pansy]
1. La vida me escogió

**_Esta es una traducción autorizada de Bring Me to Life por luckei1_**

 **…**

 **Bring Me To Life**

 **Capítulo Uno: La Vida me Escogió**

 _"I've poured this bottle of light from the sun"—Dar Williams_

.

.

.

Era un día soleado. El cielo estaba perfectamente azul y unas pocas nubes blancas cubrían su extensión; y una suave brisa primaveral estaba corriendo. Era uno de esos días que se llaman perfectos.

Hermione sonrió mientras caminaba a través de London desde su apartamento hasta las oficinas de El Profeta, localizado cerca del Ministerio. Usualmente se aparecía, pero cuando había mirado por la ventana esa mañana, el clima la había impulsado a caminar.

Había un vendedor de flores en la calle y ella se detuvo a admirarlas. El hombre estaba ubicado en uno de los extremos del Puente Waterloo, que se extendía por todo el Támesis. El carrito donde el hombre llevaba las flores estaba lleno, había muchos tipos para escoger. Hermione decidió comprar un grupo bastante colorido para su oficina- las grises paredes de su oficina podían resultar depresivas a veces-.

Le agradeció al hombre y, con una pequeña sacudida de mano, comenzó a cruzar el puente. Se detuvo a unos treinta metros para admirar la ciudad y el rio. ¡Algunas veces Londres era capaz de dejarte sin aliento! Ella amaba la primavera. El ángulo del son iluminando con todos los nuevos colores, dándole vida a los árboles y arbustos…Los geranios que había plantado tiestos en su ventana habían comenzado a florecer.

Hermione sonrió y continuó su caminata, pero cuando giró la cabeza, algo llamó su atención. Una bufanda roja caía hacia el rio y era lo suficientemente liviana para que se enredara en sí misma. Observó como caía en el rio y era arrastrada por la corriente.

Casi como un pensamiento tardío, Hermione miró al centro del puente para ver quien había dejado caer la bufanda. En vez de ver a alguien inclinado viendo como su bufanda se caía, lo que vio fue a una mujer agazapada en el exterior del puente lista para saltar.

Por un momento, Hermione entró en pánico. Mientras ella observaba, la mujer no hizo ningún intento de saltar, quedarse en el lugar o moverse. Hermione echó un vistazo alrededor frenéticamente; nadie más parecía darse cuenta de que la mujer estaba allí. Hermione corrió hasta el centro del puente, y cuando miró hacia abajo, vio que la mujer no se había movido.

— ¡No lo hagas! – gritó Hermione, temerosa de que lo que dijera asustara a la mujer y esta saltara.

Sin mirar a quien le estaba hablando, la mujer dijo:

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Cuál es el punto?

— Por favor, siempre hay un punto. Sube y hablemos. – su mente estaba dando vueltas y ella se sentía totalmente impotente. La mujer de cabello oscuro estaba demasiado lejos para poder alcanzarla, ya que estaba agachada. Hermione decidió que usaría magia de ser necesario, no dejaría caer a la mujer.

— Él no me ama. – dijo la mujer, y se escuchaba como si estuviera haciendo un puchero.

Hermione resistió la urgencia de rodar los ojos, incluso aunque nadie la fuera a ver.

— Estoy segura de que eso no es cierto. – dijo Hermione en tono alentador. Ella no tenía idea de si era verdad, por supuesto, pero estaba más que segura de que eso no importaba ahora.

La mujer bufó y sacudió la cabeza.

— No lo conoces.

— No, tienes razón, no lo conozco. Pero…él no vale que hagas esto, eso lo sé con seguridad. Ahora, sube y hablemos. Cuéntame cuan patán es este tipo.

— ¿Por qué molestarse? Él dijo que nunca me amaría.

— Estoy segura de que simplemente estaba enojado. – dijo Hermione, prácticamente suplicándole a la mujer que escuchara.

— No conoces a Draco.

La sangre de Hermione se congeló por una fracción de segundo. No había chance de que este Draco no fuera otro que _el Draco_. No era un nombre particularmente común.

La mujer continuó lo que prometía ser una larga lista de las virtudes de Draco Malfoy.

— Él es horrible y maravilloso al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Pansy? – dijo Hermione. La mujer finalmente levantó la mirada.

— ¿Granger?

— ¿Estás loca? ¡Sube ahora mismo!

— Pero…

— Draco Malfoy absolutamente no vale esto. Si no estás aquí arriba en cinco segundos, te voy a maldecir. Uno. Dos. Tres…

— Está bien, está bien, Merlín. Tranquilízate. – suave y cuidadosamente, Pansy se puso de pie, brinco la barandilla del puente y llegó a la acera.

Cuando Pansy estaba segura en la acera, Hermione se desplomó en el suelo, respirando pesadamente. Las flores que había comprado estaban tiradas a su lado. Pansy se retorció las manos antes de desplomarse junto a Hermione. Llevó sus piernas hasta su pecho y lloró.

Pasaron muchos coches, obviamente ignorantes a lo que casi pasa. Hermione miró al final del puente y vio un carro azul que pudo haber visto a Pansy escalando la barandilla. Mientras el carro doblaba a la derecha, Hermione maldijo mentalmente al conductor por no tener la decencia de detenerse.

Los sollozos de Pansy atrajeron la atención de Hermione. Ella puso un brazo alrededor de la chica y le dio una reconfortante sacudida. Era incómodo, pero se mantuvo allí sentada hasta que los hombros de Pansy dejaron de sacudirse.

Ella se sorbió la nariz contra su mano y miró a Hermione.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Yo…yo a veces camino hasta el trabajo.

— Oh.

— Pansy, ¿realmente ibas a saltar?

— No lo sé. Quería hacerlo al principio, pero después…comencé a pensar en la pintura que había comenzado, pero no había terminado, y realmente quiero hacerlo. Terminarla, quiero decir. Si saltaba, y…y moría, no sería capaz de hacerlo.

— ¿Pintas? – preguntó Hermione, incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa.

Pansy asintió con un resoplido.

— ¿Qué estás pintando?

— El jardín de la casa de Draco. En una parte, hay un banco justo al lado de un árbol de naranjas. En las tardes, el sol atraviesa los arboles y las flores, y…es sencillamente hermoso. Realmente deberías verlo. No puedo describirlo. Es por eso que quiero pintarlo.

— Perdóname, no me quiero entrometer, pero no lo sé y… ¿Malfoy y tu están…casados?

— No. – dijo Pansy tristemente. Entonces dijo: – Te preguntas porque estoy pintando su jardín, ¿verdad?

Hermione asintió.

— Vivo en su casa.

— ¿Vives con él?

Pansy sonrió ironicamente.

— Sí y no. No _con_ él, solo en su casa. Eso es todo.

— Oh. –

La mente de Hermione estaba corriendo otra vez. Se sentía una especie de deber con Pansy después de lo que había pasado. No podía simplemente alejarse y decirle ‹‹ten un buen día››. Ella no tenía detalles sobre la relación de Pansy y Malfoy; lo único que sabía es que Pansy no debía regresar a esa casa. Probablemente nunca. La furia hacia Malfoy comenzaba a formarse en el interior de Hermione.

— Pansy, ¿qué vas a hacer hoy?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

— Ven a mi piso. Le escribiré a mi jefe y le diré que no puedo ir. Te ves como si necesitaras un poco de sueño.

Pansy frunció el ceño y parecía estar pensándolo.

— Pero Draco me espera para el almuerzo.

— Queda cancelado. Probablemente no debas verlo por un tiempo. ¿No crees?

Pansy se encogió de hombros otra vez.

— Lo digo en serio. – dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie. Le extendió una mano a Pansy. – Vamos a…hacer…cosas de chicas.

Pansy la miró con una media sonrisa.

— Siempre me pregunté si era posible manejar tu cabello. ¡Podemos maquillarte!

Hermione apretó los dientes y una vez más se resistió a rodar los ojos.

— Lo que quieras, Pansy. ¿Qué dices?

El pequeño momento de felicidad pasó tan rápido como había venido. La sonrisa de Pansy decayó y su aura entera se desplomó.

— Es inútil. Tu pelo siempre se va a ver…así. – dijo con gesto desdeñoso.

— Pansy. – dijo Hermione, muy paciente. – Si hay alguien que pueda hacer algo por mi cabello, estoy segura de que eres tú. – Pansy la miró

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— Por supuesto que sí. – dijo Hermione. – Ahora dime, ¿vienes? Tienes todo el control de mi cabello.

Suavemente, Pansy asintió y suspiró.

— Debería decirle a Draco.

— No. Eres una chica grande. No tienes que decirle nada.

— Se va a preocupar. – dijo Pansy, quedándose en su lugar.

— Que lo haga.

— No, Granger, él no es como todos ustedes creen.

— Ajá. Ven, es por aquí. – Hermione comenzó a caminar por el mismo camino que había venido, pero después de dar unos cuantos pasos se detuvo. Frunciendo el ceño, se acercó a la barandilla y miró abajo.

— ¡Pansy! No puedes morir tirándote por un puente. – Pansy llegó a su lado y también miró abajo.

— Me di cuenta cuando llegué. – Hermione la miró y aunque trató de contener la risa, no pudo. Pansy bufó y comenzó a caminar.

— Honestamente, Granger, él es…

— Hagamos una regla, ¿está bien? – dijo Hermione. – No vamos a hablar de Malfoy. ¿Sí?

— Pero…

— Pansy, creo que lo mejor para ti ahora mismo es no hablar de él.

Pansy gruñó, pero aceptó y siguió a Hermione hasta su piso. Hablaron de cosas sin sentido, con Hermione haciendo preguntas que mantuvieran ocupada la mente de Pansy.

Cuando llegaron al piso de Hermione, esta envió a Pansy a tomarse un largo y relajante baño. Le dio a la chica sus mejores aceites de baño y conjuró un hechizo para que el agua permaneciera caliente. Mientras Pansy se aseaba, Hermione hizo té y cuando estuvo preparado, le llevó una taza a Pansy.

— Gracias. – susurró la chica mientras tomaba la taza de las manos de Hermione. Le dio un sorbo y cerró los ojos. Hermione dejó silenciosamente la habitación.

Cuando Pansy terminó, Hermione le dio una toalla y su mejor y más cómoda pijama para que se vistiera. Hermione le preguntó si quería trabajar con su cabello en ese momento, pero Pansy sacudió la cabeza y le preguntó si podía irse a la cama. Aparentemente, no había dormido bien desde hace unos días.

Hermione la llevó hasta la habitación de invitados y con una sacudida de varita puso sábanas nuevas en la cama y añadió algunas almohadas. Se aseguró de cerrar bien las ventanas, ya que estaba en un sexto piso, y removió todos los artefactos potencialmente peligrosos. Hermione le preguntó a Pansy por su varita, pero la chica frunció el ceño y le dijo que la había dejado en casa de Draco.

Pansy se había quedado dormido incluso antes de que Hermione dejara la habitación.

 **Ooo**

Los siguientes tres días fueron difíciles para Hermione y horribles para Pansy. Hermione se rehusaba a dejar que Pansy saliera de su piso, fuera a casa de Draco o incluso hablara sobre él. Todavía estaba tratando de ver que iba a hacer con la chica. Harry y Ron habían ido a visitarla la segunda noche, preocupados porque ella no había ido a trabajar en dos días.

Hermione les contó lo que había pasado y ambos estaban preocupados, por ella y por Pansy.

— ¿Por qué ella tiene que quedarse contigo? – preguntó Ron.

— ¿Qué hay con Malfoy? – añadió Harry.

— Ella no va a regresar allí, Harry. – Hermione se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho; el asunto no estaba abierto para debatirse. – No tengo idea de que pasó entre ellos, y no voy a dejar que regrese a un lugar que la mantiene tan deprimida que llegue al extremo de querer saltar de un puente. – se giró hacia Ron. – Ella se queda conmigo porque no tiene donde más ir. Por lo menos no ha mencionado ninguno. Lo único que quiere hacer es regresar con Malfoy.

— Pero Hermione, estoy preocupado por ti. – dijo Ron, apartando la mirada y mirando la mesa. – Y si… ¿Qué pasa si intenta hacer algo mientras está aquí? – algunas imágenes cruzaron la mente de Hermione, pero las alejó.

— Estoy tomando las medidas necesarias. Removí todos los objetos peligrosos de su alcance y los puse bajo llave. Y ustedes saben que ella no será capaz de romper todos esos hechizos. Mantengo todas las ventanas cerradas y siempre preparo su comida. Ella no sabe usar la mayoría de los utensilios, después de todo son muggles. Y ella no tiene su varita. Saqué algunos libros de psicología de la biblioteca, para investigar, y ya voy por mitad de camino.

— ¿Así que serás experta en una semana? – preguntó Harry.

— No. – dijo ella un poco molesta. – Pero…tengo experiencia, y creo que puedo ayudarla. Ella dijo que quería saltar del puente porque Malfoy ya no la amaba o algo así.

— Haría una fiesta si fuera ella. – dijo Ron con una carcajada. Hermione bufó.

— Ella realmente se preocupa por él. Eso es algo que he aprendido desde ayer. Ella piensa que él es el ser viviente más perfecto.

— Y yo soy un mortífago. – dijo Harry.

— Quiero trabajar con ella y ayudarla a que pueda ver que él tiene imperfecciones. Que él no es la imagen perfecta que ella tiene en su cabeza, quizás pueda hacer que ella se dé cuenta de que existen más hombres allá afuera aparte de él. O, más importante, que ella no necesita a Malfoy o cualquier otra persona para ser feliz.

— Buena suerte. – le dijo Ron.

— Los llamé con la intención de que me ayudaran. – dijo Hermione con un tono que no permitía negaciones.

Harry y Ron cruzaron miradas.

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? – preguntó Harry.

— En estos momentos no pretendo dejarla sola aquí. Pero voy a tener que salir ocasionalmente, y eventualmente, se me acabarán los días por enfermedad y tendré que regresar al trabajo. Ustedes dos me pueden ayudar haciéndome los mandados o quedándose con ella.

— Ella no es una bebé. – dijo Ron.

— Lo sé, pero eso es lo que haré. Si la dejo sola, ella irá corriendo donde Malfoy. Y eso no es lo que ella necesita. – Hermione miró a sus amigos. – Por favor. ¿Puedo contar con ustedes?

— Sí, por supuesto. – dijo Harry a regañadientes. – Sabes que sí. Pero por favor, prométeme que vas a buscar ayuda cuando esta situación pueda contigo. ¿Está bien?

— Lo haré. – dijo ella sinceramente, agradecida con sus amigos por entenderla y por su amistad incondicional. – Oh, ¡gracias! – Hermione abrazó primero a Harry y después a Ron. – Así que Ron, ¿cómo van las cosas con la prima de Fleur?

— Bien. Su nombre es Suzette, por cierto. – dijo Ron sonrojado y alejando la mirada.

— Lo sé. Es solo que es divertido molestarte.

— Oh, Hermione. No sabía que tenías compañía. – Pansy estaba parada en el dintel de la puerta, vistiendo los pijamas de Hermione, mirando tímidamente a los presentes.

— Pansy, adelante. Son solo Harry y Ron. ¿Te gustaría un poco de té?

— Sí, por favor. – dijo ella tímidamente. Se sentó en una esquina del sofá, tan lejos de los hombres como le fue posible. Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Hermione volvió.

— Gracias por ofrecerme a mí. – bromeó Ron un poco nervioso cuando Hermione regresó.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento, ¿quieren…

— No. – dijo él rápidamente. – Estoy bien. Creo que nos vamos yendo, ¿verdad Harry?

— ¿Huh? – dijo Harry. – Lo siento, estaba… ¿Qué?

— Nos estamos yendo, ¿no es así? – dijo Ron empáticamente.

— Oh, bueno, Hermione, ¿necesitas algo?

— No, gracias por preguntar. – dijo Hermione, sentada al lado de Pansy y dedicándole a la chica una mirada consoladora. - ¿Tú necesitas algo? – Pansy sacudió la cabeza. - ¿Supongo que lo veré pronto? – preguntó.

— Sí, claro. – dijo Ron. – Cualquier cosa que necesites, déjanoslo saber.

— Es bueno verte otra vez, Pansy. – dijo Harry, mientras él y Ron cogían sus cosas para irse. Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Oh, um, gracias.

Harry le sonrió, y siguió a Ron hasta la puerta.

— ¡Adiós, Hermione!

 **ooo**

Dos días después, justo después de la cena, alguien tocó a la puerta. Hermione estaba esperando a Harry que le iba a traer algunas cosas del supermercado, así que no se molestó en preguntar quién era. Error.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró a Draco Malfoy de pie frente a ella. Parecía que había caminado tres millas bajo la lluvia y le había dado neumonía y había decidido no comer durante una semana. Se veía horrible.

— ¿Malfoy? – antes de que Hermione pudiera pensar algo, escuchó a alguien corriendo y Pansy la empujó fuera del camino para llegar hasta Draco y rodearlo con los brazos. Él le devolvió el abrazo y la sostuvo muy cerca de él. Hermione los observó asombrada.

— No hagas eso nunca más. – le dijo él severamente, mientras alejaba a la chica de él. – ¡Nunca! ¿Entiendes? Nunca había estado tan asustado.

Pansy asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior y sonriendo.

— No lo haré. Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí. – él asintió, su ira desapareciendo rápidamente.

— Estoy feliz de que estés bien. – Hermione se aclaró la garganta fuertemente y ambos, Pansy y Draco, la miraron.

— Pansy, necesito hablar con…él. – Pansy se veía reacia a alejarse de él. – ¿Por favor? Solo será un minuto, lo prometo.

— ¿Puedo irme con él? – preguntó ella.

Hermione miró a Draco y se sorprendió de ver sus ojos muy abiertos.

— Necesitamos hablar sobre eso. – dijo ella, todavía sosteniéndole la mirada a él. – ¿Malfoy? ¿Vamos al pasillo?

Él asintió y dio un paso atrás hacia la puerta, que nunca se había cerrado. Hermione lo siguió y luego cerró la puerta y lanzó un hechizo silenciador a la puerta. Luego suavemente se giró para encararlo, sin estar segura de que iba a decir.

Afortunadamente, él la ayudó en ese sentido.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué ella está aquí?

— Malfoy…

— Ella me envió una carta diciendo que se estaba quedando contigo, pidiéndome que viniera a buscarla. Estaba preocupado hasta la mierda.

— Si me dejas hablar, estaría más que feliz de explicarte.

— Oh, bien. Adelante. – Hermione tomó una profunda respiración, todavía sin estar segura de por donde comenzar.

— No sé cómo decir esto. Encontré a Pansy hace tres días, parada en la orilla de un puente. Ella…tenía la intención de saltar.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron enormemente y sus labios se abrieron de la impresión.

— ¿Qué?

— Fue una completa coincidencia que la encontrara. Hablé con ella para que no saltara, aunque realmente ella estaba más sorprendida por verme a mí que por lo que había dicho. Como sea, la traje aquí. Ella dijo que estaba viviendo en tu casa, y que iba a saltar del puente porque tu no la amabas. No iba a dejar que ella volviera contigo. Y tampoco la voy a dejar esta noche. – Draco asintió suavemente, asimilando la información.

— Yo…yo no puedo creer que ella fuera a hacer eso. – él dejó escapar un suspiro y se desordenó el cabello, mirando a Hermione. – Ella no puede volver. Yo…yo no puedo hacer más esto.

— ¿Hacer qué? ¿Qué pasa? Ella no me ha dicho prácticamente nada. ¿Puedes comenzar por el principio? – Él la miró por un momento, considerándolo, y después conjuro una silla para dejarse caer en ella pesadamente.

— Los padres de Pansy fueron asesinados durante la guerra. Voldemort tomó todo lo que tenían, así que ella se quedó sin nada. Le di amparo. Ella es mi amiga desde que tengo uso de razón; no había manera en que simplemente la dejara abandonada. Ha estado viviendo conmigo desde entonces. Al principio todo estaba bien. Nos divertíamos, y dejé que redecorara algunas de las habitaciones que estaba utilizando. Pero, quizás después de unos seis meses, comenzó a volverse realmente posesiva. Me preguntaba a donde iba, con quién, por cuánto tiempo…y otras cosas. Yo…reconozco que sabía que ella sentía algo por mí, pero nunca lo enfrenté, nunca le di señales equivocadas tampoco. Al menos, no intencionalmente; aunque ella dice que sí.

›› Después de un tiempo, corté todas mis salidas sociales. Ella se volvía añicos cada vez que salía a una cita. Seguía insistiendo en que ella era con quien yo debía estar. Le dije, repetidamente que no me sentía de esa manera por ella. Ella seguía insistiendo en que era con ella con quien debía estar. Le dije, respetuosamente, que no sentía nada romántico por ella. Nunca fui otra cosa que no fuera amable y sincero con ella. Tenía experiencia con Pansy siendo celosa en la escuela, y sabía cómo manejarlo. Al menos, eso pensé. Aparentemente el ella _vivir_ conmigo, hizo que ninguna de las estrategias funcionara. Ella simplemente empeoró.

Quizás después de otros seis meses, decidí que no valía la pena discutir y dejé de salir. Pensé que ella se alegraría y podríamos volver a divertirnos como amigos. Pero no funcionó, para ninguno. Yo comencé a resentir que ella no me dejara tener una vida, tener amigos, una novia…lo que sea. Ella seguía esperando que algo pasara entre nosotros, y cuando eso no pasó, ella se molestó.

Cuatro, quizá cinco meses después, yo ya no podía más. Comencé a verme con alguien y Pansy sintió que la dejé de lado. Hace cinco noches estaba en una cita con la chica, y Pansy debió haberme seguido porque apareció donde estábamos y formó una escena. Fue vergonzoso, y ella, bueno, dijo cosas fuera de lugar y había niños que escucharon cosas que no debían. Le tuve que decir, frente a todas las personas que había en el restaurante, que yo no la amaba. Ella me empujó a hacerlo. Siempre le dije que le hablaría con la verdad y eso hice.

Ella no gritó, no lloró…no hizo nada después de eso. Unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y me miró como si la hubiese traicionado, y abandonó el lugar en silencio. No hay necesidad de decirlo, pero no he vuelto a ver a la chica después de eso.

Muy directamente me dijo que no merecía estar en lo que ella llamó ‹‹triángulo amoroso››, y corto cualquier relación conmigo.

Estaba tan molesto con Pansy que fui directamente a casa para continuar con nuestra pelea, pero ella no estaba allí y no regreso a casa esa noche, ni después. Así que cuando recibí su carta, vine lo más rápido que pude. ‹‹

Mientras él estaba hablando, Hermione se sentó en el suelo y se recostó en la puerta. Aunque él no la miró en ningún momento mientras hablaba, ella no podía quitar sus ojos de él. Toda la historia…todo lo que había hecho por Pansy…todo parecía irreal. Que él fuera -que él _pudiera_ ser- tan buen amigo superaba a Hermione. Era cierto que él había cambiado, todo el mundo lo sabía. Todo el mundo conocía la historia de él uniéndose y luchando para la Orden. Él era un héroe, como Harry, y, como Harry, evitaba ser el centro de atención.

Ellos no habían hablado mucho durante la guerra, y ciertamente nunca fueron amigos. Había muchas cosas que hacer y ella apenas lo veía. Así que, en su mente, él seguía siendo el mismo Draco Malfoy que en el colegio y que solo su lealtad había cambiado. Él nunca trató de ser unido con alguien de la Orden; se limitaba a llevar a cabo sus tareas y realizarlas a la perfección.

Así que tenerlo frente a su piso, abriéndole su corazón y diciéndole detalles tan íntimos de su vida, dejaba su cabeza dando vueltas. Con muchas preguntas.

— No tenía idea de que estabas tan preocupado. – él la miró, y sus ojos le contaron una historia de largas noches sin dormir. – Yo…yo quiero hacer lo que creo que es mejor para ella. No tenía idea de que te había escrito…debió haber utilizado la lechuza que me trajo el correo ayer. Le dije que lo dejara ir.

— Ella es muy ingeniosa.

— Ya veo. ¿Ella…había intentado algo como esto anteriormente? – él sacudió la cabeza.

— Pero me amenazaba. Es por eso por lo que estaba tan preocupado. Yo de verdad me preocupo por ella, pero no puedo darle lo que quiere de mí. Simplemente no puedo. Si pudiera, lo habría hecho hace mucho. Pero…no puedo obligarme a sentir algo por ella. No puedo… – su voz fue desapareciendo y él puso sus manos en la cabeza.

Hermione pensó que podría estar llorando, aunque no daba señales de ello. Ella quería sostenerlo, así como lo había hecho con Pansy tres días antes. Era obvio que él también estaba sufriendo. Ella se puso de pie y cruzó el pasillo para pararse a su lado, ella no sabía que hacer exactamente, así que puso una mano en su hombro.

Él endureció el rostro y quitó las manos de su cara. Luego la miró con los ojos rojos. Hermione quitó la mano y se quedó allí incómodamente hasta que él alejó la mirada.

Luego, ella dijo:

— Bueno, hablemos. Tu no quieres que ella regrese. – él sacudió la cabeza.

— No puedo. Yo...he hecho todo lo que he podido, pero no creo que sea bueno para ella vivir conmigo.

— Estoy de acuerdo. Mira, ella se puede quedar conmigo. Estaba planificando tenerla conmigo algún tiempo, de todos modos.

La mirada que él le dedicó fue de sorpresa y agradecimiento por partes iguales.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí. La última cosa que ella necesita ahora mismo es estar cerca de ti. Hablé con Harry y Ron, y estuvieron de acuerdo con ayudarme. Quiero mantenerla alejada de ti. Ella piensa que tú eres perfecto, básicamente. Nada puede tocarte. Digo alguna cosa negativa sobre ti y ella quiere arrancarme la cabeza. Eso no es normal, tú sabes que no eres perfecto. – él sonrió tristemente.

— Gracias.

— Bueno, sabes que es cierto. Nadie es perfecto. Una vez ella se haya dado cuenta de eso, quiero trabajar en su imagen sobre sí misma. Ella es mucho más que una chica que quiere quitarse la vida porque no le gusta a un chico, y ella necesita ver eso. No quiero que ella te vea en mucho tiempo, en todo el tiempo posible.

— Lo que sea que pienses que es lo mejor. – dijo él. Hermione se sentó junto a la silla de él y suspiró.

— Creo que puedo hacerlo. Pero no estoy segura. Sé que va a ser difícil, espero estar preparada para ello.

— Lo que sea que pueda hacer para ayudar lo haré. – dijo Draco quedamente.

Sus palabras, aunque suaves, fueron como un disparo para Hermione, tan diferentes del Draco con el que ella había crecido, y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para volver a la realidad. Malfoy estaba sentado frente a _su_ apartamento, _apartamento muggle_ , ofreciéndole lo que necesitase. Cierto, todo era por su amiga que estaba dentro retorciéndose las manos de anticipación por verlo, pero aun así...

Ella suspiró.

— No creo que sea bueno que estés cerca.

— Lo sé. – dijo él, escuchándose un poco molesto. – Me refería a dinero. O cosas que ella necesite. _Lo que sea_ que pueda hacer.

— Oh. Bueno, gracias. Pero no creo que eso sea necesario.

— Granger, ella será difícil.

— Lo sé.

— Ella se va a molestar mucho por no poder venir a casa conmigo.

— Lo sé.

— Ella es muy ingeniosa, como dije anteriormente. Vas a tener que…

— Malfoy, entendí. Luché contra mortífagos, ¿recuerdas? Creo que puedo con Pansy.

— Esas dos cosas no están ni de cerca parecidas. – Hermione le dedicó una media sonrisa.

— También lo sé. Pero tengo alguna experiencia en esa área. Estuve en entrenamiento de sanadora por algunos años. – él encaró una ceja.

— Supongo que no eres sanadora, entonces.

— No. No funcionó. – replicó ella rápidamente, sin ganas de ser más específica. – Independientemente, entiende que no estoy a ciegas en esto. Y Harry y Ron me hicieron prometer que no me iba a envolver demás en esto. Buscaré ayuda si es necesario.

— ¿Y quién va a decidir si necesitas ayuda o no? ¿Tú?

— Estoy segura de que Harry y Ron me estarán observando de cerca.

Él la miró, sentada en el suelo a su lado, y sonrió. Una cansada y desesperada sonrisa que ella no pudo ver, pero que fue sincera.

— No tengo duda en que realmente quieras ayudar, ni dudo en que puedas hacerlo. Ni siquiera sé que decir. No hay manera adecuada de expresar mi agradecimiento.

— Todavía no he hecho nada. Guárdate los elogios y suéltalos cuando veas el resultado. – él se rio.

— Ni siquiera sé que pensar, que hacer ahora.

— Recoge tu vida. Inténtalo y regresa con esa chica. – él levantó las cejas.

— No creo que siquiera le guste. Solo necesitaba…salir. Y ella era una buena razón.

— Bien. Entonces ve y consigue otra chica con la que puedas salir.

Él la miró, y esta vez ella lo estaba mirando y _sonrió._ Estaba seguro de que se debía a lo violento que se sentía, y vacilante, aliviado y aterrorizado al darse cuenta tan de repente de lo poco que conocía sobre Hermione. Ella se veía muy diferente a como se veía en el colegio -más relajada- e incluso durante la guerra, ignorando el hecho de que ellos nunca fueron amigos realmente.

— No me estoy retirando. Necesito que lo sepas. Realmente me preocupo por ella, mucho. Esto es solo temporal.

— Por supuesto, lo sé, Malfoy. No la quieres fuera de tu vida completamente; solo necesitas un respiro de ella por un tiempo. Y ella necesita un respiro de ti. Espero que la próxima vez que la veas, ella esté mejor.

— Yo también lo espero. ¿Me mantendrás informado sobre cómo sigue?

— Supongo que puedo hacer eso.

— Por favor. Escríbeme y háblame de su progreso. – ella asintió.

— Lo haré. Solo que tú no puedes responder. Si ella ve tu letra, o tu lechuza, no sé qué efecto tendrá eso en ella. – él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y si necesito estar en contacto contigo? Digamos, por ejemplo, por una emergencia.

— Puedes usar el método de comunicación instantánea que usaba la Orden durante la guerra. – él asintió.

— Bien. – se puso de pie y desvaneció la silla, luego alargó la mano para ayudar a Hermione a ponerse de pie. Solo que halo un poco más fuerte de lo normal para que ella se diera contra su pecho.

— ¡Lo siento! – dijo ella, azorada y alejándose como si él quemara.

— Fue mi culpa. – dijo él, rehuyendo sus ojos.

Estuvieron parados en el pasillo por un momento, ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer o que decir, o si eso era realmente necesario. Draco parecía enormemente interesado en un cuadro que colgaba de la pared y Hermione estaba concentrada mirando la suciedad que había en las esquinas de la puerta. Finalmente, Hermione habló.

— Será mejor que entre, ella posiblemente se está haciendo mil historias sobre lo que estamos haciendo aquí. – se lamentó ella.

Draco se sonrojó, lo que no ayudaba para nada a su piel pálida. Él murmuró algo y empezó a alejarse por el pasillo. Dio dos pasos y se giró, ya toda la vergüenza había desaparecido.

— Supongo que no me dejarás despedirme de ella, ¿cierto?

— No, lo siento.

— Bien. – él asintió y se quedó mirando el suelo. – ¿Pero me vas a escribir?

— Sí, Malfoy. Ahora vete.

— Adiós, Granger.

— Adiós.

Ella lo observó hasta que llegó al final del pasillo y presionó el botón del ascensor. Movió uno de sus pies distraídamente mientras esperada, con las manos en los bolsillos. Solo entonces ella se dio cuenta de que él estaba vistiendo ropa muggle -pantalones grises y camisa negra que le marcaba los pectorales. Incluso cuando había pasado tres días preocupado por su amiga seguía viéndose impecable.

Él debió haber sentido su mirada sobre él porque se giró. Ella rápidamente alejó la mirada y se quedó mirando el picaporte de su puerta. Hermione escuchó el sonido que hace el ascensor cuando llega. Escuchó como la puerta se abría, y el dio dos pasos para entrar antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y abrió la puerta.

 **Ooo**

Pansy estaba sentada en el sofá cuando Hermione entró. Había estado esperando casi veinte minutos. Cuando vio a Hermione se puso de pie, mirando ansiosamente alrededor buscando a la persona que realmente quería ver. Hermione cerró la puerta detrás de ella y la miró.

Pansy se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y Hermione se sentó en una silla mirando a Pansy a la cara.

— Él no me va a llevar a casa, ¿cierto?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Los dos pensamos que lo mejor para ti es que no lo veas por algún tiempo.

Pansy asintió lentamente, un remolino formándose en sus entrañas. Podía sentir su corazón latir más rápido y su cuerpo calentarse.

— ¿Por qué?

— Te está molestando. Él quiere que sepas que se preocupa mucho por ti, y que quiere lo mejor para ti. Ahora mismo, lo mejor para ti es no vivir con él. Vas a quedarte conmigo hasta que te sientas mejor. ¿Está bien? – Pansy frunció el ceño.

— Qui…quiero verlo.

— Lo harás, pero no esta noche. Ni semanas, quizás, o meses. Depende.

— ¡¿Meses!? – exclamó Pansy. – ¡Meses! No puedes estar hablando en serio.

— Estoy hablando en serio. Sé que te vas a enojar conmigo, pero estoy haciendo esto por ti.

Pansy se cruzó de brazos y se hundió en el sofá. Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía. Pero no podía estar allí en ese momento. Ella lo necesitaba, ella no sabía cómo vivir sin él. Y ella sabía - _lo sabía-_ que esto era bueno. Pero lo odiaba.

— Te odio. – le dijo a Hermione y salió como un huracán de la habitación.

 **ooo**

La mañana siguiente, después de levantarse y tener tiempo para pensar, Pansy se encontró a Hermione en la mesa de la cocina, tomando una taza de té. Se sentó frente a ella; Hermione no levantó la vista del periódico.

— No te odio.

— Me alegra. – replicó Hermione, sin sacar los ojos del periódico.

— ¿Qué dijo él?

Hermione dejó el periódico en la mesa y cogió la copa con ambas manos, mirando a Pansy.

— Me dijo muchas cosas. Acerca de ustedes dos. Porque estás viviendo con él, lo que estaba pasando. – hizo una pausa y tomó un poco de té. – Quiero escuchar tu parte, Pansy. Quiero entender, de verdad quiero hacerlo.

Pansy asintió.

— Lo sé.

— Cuando estés lista para hablar, aquí estoy. – ella volvió a asentir.

— ¿Qué desayunaste?

— Avena. ¿Quieres que te prepare un poco?

— Cuando vivía con Draco siempre comía huevos fritos y algún bizcocho.

— No tengo de eso aquí. Es avena o nada, me temo.

— Avena entonces.

 **ooo**

Pasó una semana entera antes de que Pansy le volviera a hablar a Pansy. Ella dormía mucho. Cuando se levantaba, comía algo y exploraba el apartamento buscando algo que hacer, algunas veces tomaba un baño y volvía a la cama. Hermione sabía que era porque estaba deprimida, así que trataba de entenderla, pero se estaba desanimando. Había pedido permiso para trabajar desde casa por algunas semanas y su jefe había aprobado su petición. Pero no estaba llegando a ningún lado con Pansy.

Harry y Ron habían venido algunas veces durante la semana, para traerle comida, alguna película o darle un respiro. Podía salir a dar una vuelta por el vecindario, agradecida por el aire primaveral y la oportunidad de poder salir.

Hermione estaba sentada cenando cuando Pansy se sentó frente a ella. Sin decir una palabra, Hermione se puso de pie y le buscó un plato de comida a Pansy, se sentó nuevamente y siguió con su comida.

Pansy jugó un poco con su comida antes de suspirar.

— Se supone que nos casaríamos. – Hermione enarcó las cejas.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí. – replicó y luego alejó la mirada. – Me lo pidió cuando teníamos cinco y le dije que sí. Se lo dijimos a nuestros padres, y ellos dijeron que debíamos a esperar a ser más grandes. Pero él lo prometió. Luego, nuestros padres lo hicieron algo así como oficial, justo después de comenzar Hogwarts. Todos estaban encantados con nuestro potencial matrimonio.

— ¿Fue un compromiso arreglado?

— Sí, a excepción de que ambos dijimos que lo queríamos. Naturalmente, si alguno de los dos hubiese dejado de desearlo estoy segura de que no hubiese habido problema, pero jamás iba a ser yo. Nosotros…tratamos. Ser una pareja real, pero realmente nunca funcionó. Éramos muy jóvenes y no teníamos idea de que se trataba todo eso. ¿Cómo puedes saber, cuando tienes cinco años, si quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien?

Hermione asintió, con miedo de hablar y destruir todo lo que Pansy le quisiera decir o lo que le estaba diciendo.

›› Durante todos los años de colegio lo adoré. Él era perfecto. Siempre decía la cosa perfecta, hacía la cosa perfecta. ¡Y era tan inteligente! – Pansy sonrió. – Y era el chico más hermoso de Hogwarts. ‹‹

Hermione enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

— Que parcial eres en ese sentido.

— ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo?

— Pansy, no lo encontraba guapo cuando íbamos al colegio. – dijo Hermione soltando una carcajada.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, en serio. Estoy segura de que no era la única. Pero no discutamos por eso. Por favor, continua. – Pansy asintió.

— Como sea, como estaba diciendo, lo intentamos. Cuatro o cinco años. No funcionó y él siempre estaba molesto conmigo, pero yo me esforzaba mucho. Posiblemente demasiado. Cuando llegamos a sexto año, estaba lista para ser todo lo que él necesitaba. Solo que, él, ya sabes, se unió a los mortífagos y no me tenía tiempo para mí. O para nada. Esperé, durante la guerra, por él para que regresara a mí y cuando finalmente lo hizo, pensé que lo que esperaba iba a suceder.

›› Finalmente nos íbamos a casar. Las cosas iban bien, pero… – Pansy miró a Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos. – Él no se enamoró de mí.

Hermione busco la mano de Pansy a través de la mesa y la apretó.

Yo también lo sabía. Hubo una noche en la que pensé que me iba a besar, y me incliné, pero él simplemente dijo mi nombre. De esa manera dijo que lamentaba la idea de querer besarme, que odiaba tener que decirme que no podía. Y luego me alejó de él, no completamente, pero sí lo suficiente como para que yo entendiera el mensaje. Yo sabía que él no sentía lo mismo. Y bueno, eso me volvió loca.

La sola idea de…de pensar en él con otra mujer. Me obsesioné. Sé que lo hice, pero estaba bien con eso. Pensé que podía ganármelo nuevamente. Si le prestaba la suficiente atención, si le mostraba que me preocupaba por él más que nadie, él se daría cuenta de que éramos el uno para el otro. – Pansy soltó una risa amarga.

Eso no pasó. Lo único que hice fue desesperarlo, lo que significaba que él siempre molesto y al límite de explotar. Él comenzó a evitarme -no es como si pudiera culparlo- así que empecé a espiarlo. Comencé a mirar su agenda, incluso lo seguí en un par de ocasiones. Como la última vez. – comenzó a llorar, y Hermione le pasó una servilleta.

Sabía que tenía una cita, pero aun así lo seguí. ¡Fui tan estúpida! Hice un montón de acusaciones ridículas, y básicamente lo forcé a decirme lo que sentía por mí. ¡Incluso aunque ya lo sabía! – se sorbió la nariz. – Cuando lo dijo, cuando él realmente lo dijo, quedé entumecida. No sabía que hacer.

Todo en mi vida había girado alrededor de él, y él solo…dijo que no. Ni siquiera tengo idea de a donde fui esa noche, o qué hice. Deambulé sin rumbo fijo y terminé en ese puente. Cuando tuve conciencia de donde estaba, me di cuenta de que debía saltar. Realmente sentía que podía hacerlo, e iba a estar bien. Nadie me iba a extrañar si Draco no lo hacía. – Pansy miró a Hermione, sus ojos rojos y llorosos.

Él era todo lo que tenía. Me aferré a él después de la muerte de mis padres, y…y supongo que nunca lo superé. Él estaba allí. Y yo sabía que no tenía nada más. Pero entonces recordé que amaba pintar, y después apareciste tú. ‹‹

Pansy tomó una débil respiración y volvió a sacudirse la nariz.

Hermione sonrió y se puso de pie. Rodeó la mesa y le dio a Pansy un abrazo, que solo ocasionó que la chica comenzara a llorar otra vez. Hermione simplemente la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la dejó llorar, y podía decir que este llanto era diferente. Era más como para dejar ir. Pansy lloró durante otros veinte minutos, sollozando tan fuerte que todo su cuerpo se sacudía. Hermione no pudo evitar llorar ella también.

Cuando las lágrimas de Pansy comenzaron a mermar, Hermione le dio un último apretón y regresó a su asiento. Pansy sorbió la nariz tres veces más, luego le dedicó a Hermione una débil sonrisa.

— Hermione… – comenzó a decir

— ¿Sabes que haremos esta noche? – la interrumpió Hermione. No necesitaba que Pansy se disculpara. Por nada. – Vamos a ver películas románticas y comer helado y palomitas hasta que no podamos más.

— Eso no suena divertido. – dijo Pansy con el ceño fruncido.

— Oh, lo es, créeme. Y también vamos a golpear a todos los hombres que nos han gustado.

— ¿A quién vamos a golpear por ti? – dijo Pansy soltando una risita.

— Lamento decir que esa información solo puedo ser obtenida con un trozo de chocolate en la mano.

— Bien. Hagámoslo. – dijo Pansy después de soltar otra risita.

— Excelente. Es cuestión de tiempo para que tengas una noche de chicas real.

— Sí. Whiskey de fuego y dardos con Draco no cuenta, ¿no es así?

— Ummm, no. Bien. Voy a ir a buscar las películas. ¿Quieres venir?

— ¿De verdad?

— Por supuesto.

— Bien, me gustaría.

Hermione sonrió.

— ¡Vamos a buscar cuatro películas y mantenernos despiertas hasta mañana en la mañana!

Pansy también sonrió. Y se sintió bien.

…

 _NdT: ¡Hoooooooolaaaaaaa! Bienvenidx seas a una nueva aventura junto a mí. Sé que tenemos muchas aventuras sin concluir y aprovecho este espacio para disculparme por ello. Puede que me tarde un poquito, pero no las voy a dejar, eso lo prometo._

 _Como se darán cuenta después de leer el capítulo, esta historia es bastante diferentes a las que estoy acostumbrada a traducir e incluso escribir. Tiene mucho drama, por decirlo de alguna manera, y no es algo que tomarse a la ligera. La dependencia de una persona por otra es una enfermedad, tan grave como ser adicto a las drogas o el alcohol, y necesita ser tratada. Pansy no tiene un capricho con Draco, está enferma y realmente necesita ayuda._

 _Realmente espero sus reviews dándome su impresión sobre esta historia y lo que esperan de ella. Solo para que sepan, son 12 capítulos, bastante extensos cabe decir, así que las actualizaciones serán aproximadamente una vez al mes. Eso es si consigo organizarme y ponerme al día con todo, claro está._

 _Como dato adicional, la historia es Hansy/Dramione, aunque ambas relaciones se irán dando poco a poco. (Bastante lento)_

 _Y bueno, ¿me dejas un review?_

 _Nat_

 _PD: Para evitar malentendidos, quiero dejar claro que al esto ser una traducción, no puedo hacer lo que quiera con los personajes o sus acciones, porque estaría alterando una historia que no es mía y por ende cometiendo plagio. Así que, por favor, evita reclamarme por cosas que están fuera de mi control, así nadie pierde el tiempo dejando un review fuera de lugar y yo evito leer cosas que solo me dan dolor de cabeza._

 _¡Nos leemos el 24 de diciembre!_


	2. Imaginaciones

Capítulo Dos:

Imaginaciones

ooo

Un mes pasó. Abril se movió para darle paso a mayo, la brisa se hizo más cálida, y cuando los días eran soleados, eran absolutamente hermosos.

Hermione estaba caminando a casa desde las oficinas de El Profeta, donde había tenido una inquietante reunión con su jefe. Ella ya había usado todas sus horas de enfermedad y vacaciones, o cualquier otro tiempo libre que tuviera disponible, y ya no quedaba más. Había ido a pedirle más tiempo a su jefe, pero este le había dicho que no podía seguir así.

Ella había explicado la situación, pero el hombre necesitaba a alguien en la oficina. Ella tenía dos opciones: regresar a la oficina o dejar que su jefe la sustituyera. Muy molesta y frustrada, Hermione le dijo que lo pensaría y le haría saber su decisión.

Ahora estaba a medio camino hacia casa y se sentía horrible. Ella quería continuar ayudando a Pansy -la chica había mejorado mucho en ese mes, pero todavía quedaba mucho por hacer. Como sea, Hermione estaba sin dinero y sin opciones. Ella solo tenía una pequeña cantidad de ahorros, y no iban a durar mucho, quizá dos meses más. No lo suficiente. E incluso entonces, Hermione se enfrentaría al mismo dilema. Su último recurso…se reusaba a siquiera considerarlo hasta que no tuviera otra opción.

Simplemente no era el momento de regresar al trabajo. Pansy todavía necesitaba mucha atención. El día después de que Pansy le contara a Hermione su historia con Draco, la chica había estado de acuerdo en que Hermione intentara ayudarla.

Lo primero que Hermione había hecho había sido visitar a quien había sido su entrenadora cuando estudiaba, Matilda Maphet. Después de reunirse primero con Hermione, después con Pansy y finalmente con ambas, se decidió que Pansy debía seguir viviendo con Hermione. Además, Pansy vería a Matilda una vez a la semana al principio, luego menos frecuentemente según fuera su progreso. Hermione debía brindarle a Pansy una rutina estructurada que gradualmente la llevaría a ser completamente independiente. Matilda le había dado a Pansy algunas pociones, y aunque la mujer confiaba en que Hermione podía cuidar perfectamente de Pansy, le había pedido a la castaña que fuera a verle ocasionalmente para discutir como iban las cosas y planificar que venía después. Hermione sospechaba que Matilda quería mantener un ojo sobre ella también.

Draco tenía razón -Pansy estaba resultando _muy difícil,_ aunque la mayoría de las cosas no eran su culpa. Toda su vida, Pansy siempre había tenido personas que hicieran su voluntad. Ella no tenía idea de cómo cuidar de ella misma más allá de lo básico -bañarse, vestirse y comer del plato que pusieran frente a ella. Aparentemente, incluso Draco la había atendido.

Durante las primeras semanas, Hermione se había enfocado en abordar esta falta de educación. Comenzó dándole a Pansy algunas tareas que debían llevarse a cabo a diario en el apartamento. Hizo una lista que Pansy debía marcar después de completar cada tarea. Eran cosas muy sencillas: recoger su habitación, hacer la cama, limpiar los trastes que usara.

Hermione no esperaba la reacción inicial de Pansy -ella lloro. Luego pataleó, gimió e hizo un pequeño berrinche, todo en un corto tiempo. Hermione la miró con diversión hasta que Pansy levantó la vista de la cama donde se había tirado y le dijo:

— No vas a retroceder –. Hermione sacudió la cabeza y Pansy se puso de pie, se secó los ojos y le pidió en un ladrido la lista.

Pansy no completó las tres tareas hasta el cuarto día de tener la lista. Hermione le dio un abrazo y la felicitó. Eso no fue suficiente para Pansy, que estaba acostumbrada a recibir elogios y regalos por cada cosa que hacía. Al día siguiente, no hizo _nada,_ así que Hermione añadió una cosa a la lista: lavar los platos.

Pansy le gritó a Hermione, que se quedó tranquila hasta que la chica dejó de gritarle. Luego le dijo a Pansy que, si cumplía con sus labores por toda una semana, podrían tener otra noche de películas. Pansy hizo todo.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas, Hermione le añadió una tarea. La primera fue limpiar su habitación, pero Pansy no sabía como limpiar sin magia, así que Hermione le enseñó a hacerlo. La cuarta semana, Hermione añadió a la lista lavar la ropa y le enseñó a Pansy como lavar la ropa de la manera muggle. Y Pansy generalmente solo tenía una o dos tandas para lavar durante la semana.

Sin equivocarse, Pansy cumplía con cada tarea que se le asignaba. Se tardaba horas en hacer cosas que se podían hacer en menos de una. Hermione hacía las mismas tareas, y más rápido. Ella sabía que tan pronto Pansy se diera cuenta de que si terminaba las tareas rápido podría hacer lo que quiera el resto del día, las haría mas rápido.

Para el final del primer mes, Pansy hacía la mayoría de sus tareas y las quejas fueron menguando. Pero hacer las tareas no pagaba las cuentas, y Hermione se estaba quedando sin dinero, y si no resolvía ese dilema pronto, temía que todo su trabajo fuera para nada.

Por su parte, Hermione estaba sobrellevando el reto muy bien, hasta ahora, al menos. Ella estaba muy preocupada al principio, pero Pansy había demostrado ser muy diferente a como ella pensaba, así que se calmó pronto. Pansy parecía necesitar cosas muy básicas: estructura, disciplina, aprender las consecuencias de sus actos y amistad. Hermione podía ayudarla con las primeras tres, pero estaba reacia respecto a la última, aunque eso justamente era lo que más parecía necesitar Pansy: un amigo que se preocupara por ella.

Algunas veces encontraba a Pansy llorando y cuando le preguntaba porque, Pansy no le decía nada. Hermione se limitaba a asentir y abrazarla, sosteniéndola hasta que dejara de llorar.

Antes de darse cuenta había llegado frente a la puerta de su casa. Había estado tan metida en sus pensamientos que no había prestado atención a por donde caminaba. Sonrió, recordando la mirada de Pansy el día anterior cuando había terminado de limpiar su habitación. La chica no sabía que Hermione la estaba observando, por supuesto, así que se dio un momento para sentirse orgullosa de su trabajo.

Con un suspiro, Hermione abrió la puerta. Ron estaba sentado frente a la televisión, completamente inmerso en algún juego que estaban transmitiendo.

— Hey, Ron –. Dijo Hermione con tristeza, dejando su bolso sobre la mesa.

— Hey –. Dijo él distraído.

— ¿Dónde está Pansy?

— En su habitación, creo.

— ¿Sabes? Se supone que le estés prestando atención.

— Lo tengo todo bajo con… hey, ¿qué fue eso? – gritó Ron a la televisión.

Ella rodó los ojos y fue a buscar a Pansy. Estaba en su habitación, como dijo Ron, caminando de lado a lado y retorciéndose las manos. Cuando vio a Hermione, detuvo su caminar con una mueca de preocupación en el rostro.

— ¿Cómo te fue? –. Preguntó. Hermione suspiró y se sentó en la cama

— Para nada bien. Básicamente tengo que regresar al trabajo o me despiden.

— ¡Oh, no!

— Supongo que tendré que usar mis ahorros –. Pansy se mordió el labio inferior.

— Hermione, estuve pensando, y creo que tengo la solución perfecta.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Sí, es perfecto! Draco te dará el dinero –. Comentó Pansy como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Sinceramente, Hermione ya había pensado en esa opción, pero rápidamente había decidido que no quería hacerlo. Para nada. Quizá le pediría en algununa que otra ocasión o en una emergencia, pero él no sería todo su soporte económico. Eso iba en contra de todo lo que Hermione estaba tratando de hacer por Pansy. Ella no podia pretender correr a los brazos de Draco siempre que necesitara ayuda. Algún día él se casaría y tendría su propia vida, y ya Pansy no podría buscarlo cuando las cosas se pusieran difíciles.

— No, Pansy. No le voy a pedir ayuda a Malfoy. Voy a resolver esto.

— Pero, Hermione – dijo Pansy, sentándose a su lado en la cama –, ¡es perfecto! Y sé que él lo haría. Él es muy bueno.

— Pansy –, dijo Hermione a modo de advertencia – ¿Tengo que sacar la lista?

La semana anterior, Hermione había hecho que Pansy escribiera dos listas; una con las buenas características de Draco y otra con las malas. Es innecesario decir que la lista de cosas malas estaba prácticamente en blanco. Así que Hermione había hecho que Pansy pensara cinco cosas que poner en ella. Estas habían sido: su pelo es un desastre en la mañana, lee demasiado, pasa mucho tiempo jugando Quidditch, trabaja demasiado y no habla lo suficiente.

Hermione había resistido mostrarle su propia lista de defectos de Draco Malfoy. Ella estaba tratando de empoderarla, después de todo.

— No –, dijo Pansy – pero él realmente lo haría.

Hermione sonrió.

— Sé que lo haría. Por ahora, voy a usar mis ahorros y veré como nos va los próximos meses –. Ella todavía no le había mencionado a Pansy que esperaba que consiguiera un trabajo pronto, algo que fuera a medio tiempo y no le exigiera mucho. Abordaría ese tema pronto. Pansy soltó un suspiro exasperado y dijo

— Hermione, has hecho mucho por mí y yo no puedo hacer nada para agradecerte. Todo lo que puedo hacer es ofrecerte el dinero de Draco. Él se ha hecho cargo de mí desde que mis padres murieron.

— Significa mucho para mí que estés tan dispuesta a compartir su dinero –. Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa – Pero tu no eres su responsabilidad, no realmente. Él ha estado siendo un muy buen amigo durante el último año y medio, pero es tiempo de que te independices. Él ha sido fabuloso, pero no necesitas que él siempre responda por ti. Puedes hacerlo por ti misma, sabes.

— Él no estaría haciéndose cargo de mí, se estaría haciendo cargo de _ti_ –. Dijo Pansy suavemente

— Yo…yo no estoy exactamente preparada para depender de Malfoy –. Sacudió la cabeza – No, para nada. En caso de que tenga que volver al trabajo, le pediré a Ron y a Harry que usen su tiempo de vacaciones. Pero Malfoy se queda fuera de esto.

— ¿No hay nada que pueda decir para convencerte?

— No lo creo, Pansy. Lo prometo, si llegara a necesitar ayuda, la voy a pedir. Pero será mi decisión y solo bajo extrema necesidad. ¿Está claro?

— Sí. Pero…

— ¡Pero nada! Esta conversación se acabó –. Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Pansy le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente.

— ¿Has hablado con Ronald?

— No, estaba demasiado preocupada por ti.

— Ven, vamos a distraerlo del juego que está viendo y preguntarle cosas estúpidas de lo que está pasando.

— Oh, ¡y comentar lo guapos que son los jugadores!

— Excelente idea –. Respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

ooo

Algo bueno le pasó a Hermione unos días después de reunirse con su jefe. Ella había estado en el Londres Muggle sacando dinero de su cuenta de ahorros para depositarlo en Gringotts, cuando recibió una carta de las oficinas de El Profeta.

 _Hermione:_

 _Era verdad cuando dije que eres única en tu especie e imposible de reemplazar. Eres la mejor reportera que tengo en tres departamentos._

 _Te propongo algo. Puedes trabajar desde casa, pero no serás la cabeza de historias reales. Te asignaré algunas cosas que requieren investigación, pero nada de entrevistas o interacción. ¿Qué dices?_

 _Entiendo tu situación y respeto lo que estás tratando de hacer. Solo espero que todo se resuelva pronto._

 _Charles_

 _Jefe de edición_

Hermione había respondido inmediatamente, aceptando trabajar desde casa. Su sueldo sería el mismo, y tendría que esforzarse un poco más, pero las tareas serían menos demandantes física y emocionalmente hablando.

Durante el siguiente mes Hermione añadió más tareas a la lista de Pansy, justo como lo había acordado con Matilda Maphet: limpiar el baño, recoger la sala, limpiar la cocina y cocinar.

Pansy protestó ante la idea de tener que limpiar el baño. Ella dijo que había sirvientes para eso y que una bruja sangre pura de su categoría nunca había tenido que limpiar uno. Hermione, muy calmadamente, le había dicho que las brujas sangre pura que no podían permitirse tener sirvientes tenían que limpiar por si mismas el baño. Pansy seguía resistiéndose.

Hermione había arrastrado a Pansy hasta al baño y la había obligado a sentarse sobre el inodoro cerrado mientras le enseñaba como limpiar cada cosa. Pansy se negó a ayudar y se dedicó a hacer comentarios mordaces todo el rato. Cuando Hermione terminó, sacudió un poco de agua sucia en la cara de Pansy. Ella rápidamente había perdido los nervios y había comenzado a gritarle a Hermione, siguiendola por el apartamento mientras esta guardaba los materiales de limpieza.

Finalmente se giró, miró a Pansy y dijo,

— Un poco de suciedad no te va a matar. Lo acabo de comprobar. Así que ve a cambiarte, y la próxima vez, _tú_ vas a limpiar el baño. Va a ser asqueroso usarlo dentro de unas semanas si no lo haces. Y yo no lo volveré a hacer.

La sala no le molestaba limpiarla, pues solo tenía que quitar el polvo y barrer, como en su habitación. La cocina era más trabajosa, así que ella se quejó. Había aparatos por lo que preocuparse, cosas que mover. Odiaba sacar los platos del lavaplatos, limpiar el fregadero y fregar los mostradores.

Al final de la tercera semana, Hermione estaba cansada de sus quejas y su negativa a trabajar. Cumplía con las tareas esporadicamente y nunca con una buena actitud. Así que esa tarde de sábado, durante la cena, Hermione habló con ella.

— Pero Hermione –, gimoteó Pansy – no soy buena en esas cosas. Y es un poco denigrante, también. ¿Por qué tengo que hacer todo ese trabajo?

— Pansy –, comenzó a decir Hermione calmadamente. – Tú me dijiste hace unas semanas que no tenías manera de pagarme lo que estaba haciendo por ti. Eso no es cierto, puedes hacer estas pequeñas tareas por mí. No puedes quedarte aquí para siempre. Eventualmente vas a conseguir un trabajo, te vas a mudar y cuidar de ti –. Pansy iba a comenzar a hablar, pero Hermione no la dejó. – Malfoy _no siempre_ va a estar ahí. Él algún día se va a casar, Pansy. Va a formar una familia. No vas a poder acudir a él siempre que las cosas vayan mal. Tienes que aprender a mantenerte por ti misma, y eso es lo que estoy tratando de enseñarte. _Tú puedes_ hacerlo, simplemente eliges no hacerlo.

Pansy miró su plato y movió la comida con desinterés.

— Me he dado cuenta que mi baño ya no está impecable como tu lo mantenías.

— Lo sé. Y está en ti cambiar eso.

— Pero…

— Sin peros, Pansy. A menos que te cases con alguien ridículamente rico, no vas a tener sirvientes. O elfos domésticos. Vas a necesitar saber hacer todas estas cosas –. Pansy frunció el ceño y unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos. – No te vas a casar con Malfoy –. dijo Hermione gentilmente. – Lo siento, pero es verdad. Tu lo sabes, de alguna manera lo has aceptado. Sigues manteniendo la esperanza de algo que muy dentro de ti sabes que no va a ocurrir.

— Lo sé –. dijo Pansy suavemente. Hermione apretó su mano.

— Sé que lo sabes. Pero pienso que algunas veces lo olvidas –. Pansy asintió - ¿Cuántas brujas sangre pura conoces que puedan limpiar un baño? – dijo Hermione bromeando.

— Ninguna.

— Esa es una habilidad, Pansy. Si alguna de esas brujas se encontrara sin dinero, estarían completamente desamparada. ¿Tú quieres estar así?

— No,

— Y digamos que no te casas con un mago rico. Nunca estarás desamparada, pero siempre serás capaz de cuidar de ti misma, de mantenerte. Y de cocinarte.

— ¿Cocinar? – dijo Pansy levantando la mirada.

— Sí –. dijo Hermione asintiendo – La próxima semana vas a aprender.

— Pero cocinar es…

— ¡Eso no importa! ¿Recuerdas? Cocinar es divertido, puedes hacer lo que quieras, y no tienes que esperar o pedirle a alguien más que lo haga por ti. Solo piénsalo, un día serás capaz de hacerle comida a tu esposo. Él estará muy feliz por eso.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí. A la mayoría de los hombres les gusta comer. Y él va a apreciar el esfuerzo. De nuevo, aunque no tuvieras que cocinar nunca, sabes que puedes hacerlo. O podrás, después de unas semanas.

— Bien. – dijo Pansy suspirando audiblemente.

— Prometo hacerlo lo más divertido posible. Ahora, ¿podemos hablar de tus tareas?

— Las haré, lo prometo.

— Si cumples con todas ellas la semana que viene, haremos algo divertido. ¿Qué te parece?

— No quiero ser una inútil. – dijo ella asintiendo y sonriendo.

— No lo eres.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Cuando cumpla con mis tareas, quiero decir.

— Será una sorpresa. – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

ooo

Hermione estaba sorprendida, pero a la vez no, de que Pansy realizara todas sus tareas sin quejarse. Dándole la motivación adecuada, cualquiera hacía lo que le pedía, pero ella esperaba que Pansy se quejara en algún momento. Y habían pasado un buen rato en la cocina. Resultó ser que a Pansy le gustaba mucho hacer pociones, pero nunca había sido capaz de seguir las instrucciones para prepararlas.

Dado que cocinar no era una ciencia, ella disfrutó mucho aprender. Ella le preguntó a Hermione si podía elegir una receta para preparar el viernes por la noche ella sola, a lo que Hermione accedió gustosa. Ella eligió un simple, pero delicioso plato, y por primera vez Hermione había sido cien porciento sincera con ella acerca de como se sentía. Pansy estaba que extasiada mientras comían. Expresó lo bien que se sentía hacer algo por ella misma, algo que era realmente bueno.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Pansy limpió la mesa y sorprendió a Hermione con un postre, una bandeja de brownies rellenos de mermelada.

— Esperaba poder chantajearte para que me dijeras que haremos mañana en la noche. – dijo mientras servía el postre. Hermione soltó una carcajada.

— Bueno, está bien. ¿Cómo me puedo resistir? Vamos a ir a cenar y después iremos al cine con Harry y Ron. ¿Qué te parece?

— ¡Fantástico! Nunca antes he ido al cine.

— Lo imaginé. Nos encontraremos con ellos a las siete. Oh, y vístete lindo, me dijo Harry. Él fue quien escogió el restaurant y dice que es muy elegante.

— Eso…suena como un tipo de cita. – dijo Pansy con la duda marcada en el rostro.

— Oh, no. Claro que no. ¡Ellos son mis amigos! Ron está con alguien, de hecho, y Harry…bueno, él es mi mejor amigo. Ellos van a hacer esto porque se preocupan, por ambas. Son solo dos chicos que están haciendo algo especial por dos chicas. Y son solo amigos. Además, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que vestiste bien?

— ¡Y finalmente podré peinar tu cabello! – chilló Pansy

— Sí. – dijo Pansy, apenas escondiendo su miedo.

ooo

Pansy estaba tan emocionada por salir del apartamento de Hermione el sábado que no mencionó a Draco en todo el día -al menos Hermione no la escuchó. Usualmente ella hablaba de él todos los días, multiples veces. Hermione sentía que le podía dar un premio por esa pequeña victoria.

Dos horas antes de encontrarse con Harry y Ron, Pansy tomó el cabello de Hermione. Hermione solo sonrió y habló con Pansy mientras esta luchaba por controlar su cabello. Ella le había asegurado a Hermione que podía hacer algo con su cabello, pero como Hermione ya había averiguado, nada funcionaba. Así que a última hora le había hecho un moño a Hermione que se veía medianamente decente.

Hermione había elegido un vestido azul para la ocasión, mientras que el de Hermione era rosa. Mientras que a Hermione no le importaba mucho como se veía, a Pansy sí. Ella se tardó casi una hora en prepararse y Hermione tuvo que resignarse a que tendrían que aparecerse si querían llegar a tiempo para la cena.

Cuando Pansy finalmente estuvo lista, diez minutos antes de las siete, se unió a Hermione en la sala.

— Wow, Pansy. Te ves hermosa – Pansy le dedicó la sonrisa más grande que Hermione había visto –.

— Gracias. Me siento bonita. Me siento…diferente. Como si pudiera comerme el mundo. Creo que estoy lista.

— ¡Bien! – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. – Porque estamos tarde. Vamos, párate a mí lado.

Aterrizaron en el vestíbulo de un restaurant mágico muy bonito en el centro de Londres. Un mago con túnicas negras las llevó hasta la mesa donde Harry y Ron las estaban esperando. Cuando ellos vieron a Hermione y Pansy, ambos se pusieron de pie y las recibieron. Pansy se sentó junto a Harry y Hermione junto a Ron. El mago que las había llevado hasta la mesa tomó la orden de bebidas y se fue.

— Así que – dijo Harry con una sonrisa cálida –, estamos celebrando algo, por lo que entiendo.

Hermione miró a Pansy que le dedicó una pequeña sacudida de cabeza, indicándole que no quería hablar.

— Sí, así es – dijo Hermione, dándole un sorbo a su vaso de agua –. Pansy hizo la cena anoche.

Ambos, Harry y Ron, se veían sorprendido, pero fue Ron quien habló.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, Ron. – dijo Hermione

— ¿Cómo estuvo? – preguntó Harry.

— Excelente. Ella hizo un trabajo fabuloso.

— ¿Qué preparaste? – le preguntó Ron a Pansy.

Ella dudó por un momento, pero después de un asentimiento que le dedicó Hermione, dijo:

— Chuletas de cordero con salsa de manzana, espárragos y papas en salsa.

— Wow, eso suena muy bien. – dijo Ron

— Él no come desde el almuerzo – dijo Harry, inclinándose para hablarle a Pansy al oído.

— No fue nada, la verdad. Aunque me divertí mucho preparándolo – ella miró a Hermione, como pidiéndole permiso, y la chica le sonrió. Así que Pansy siguió hablando –. Quizá pueda cocinarles a ustedes también algún día.

— Claro – dijo Harry, sonriéndole a Hermione –, cuando quieras.

— ¿De verdad? – preguntó Pansy, mirando a Hermione.

— Sí, nunca le decimos que no a la comida. – dijo Ron, sonriéndole a Pansy.

— Hermione, ¿cuándo pueden venir? – preguntó ella emocionada.

— Cuando quieras.

— ¿Qué les parece… – comenzó a decir Pansy. Luego sus ojos brillaron – ¡Hermione! Hagamos una fiesta.

— ¿Una fiesta? – repitió ella. Aunque no lo demostrara, estaba muy complacida con la sugerencia de Pansy y pensó que una fiesta no era una mala idea.

— ¡Sí! ¿Podemos? ¡Me encantan las fiestas! – Hermione soltó una carcajada.

— Claro, Pansy. Pero sabes que tenemos trabajo que hacer, ¿sabes?

— Sí, sí, claro. Vamos a necesitar un menú, una lista de invitados… – ella se giró hacia Harry y Ron – Ustedes dos vendrán, ¿no?

Harry asintió y Ron dijo:

— Sí. ¿Puedo llevar a Suzette?

— Oh, sí. ¡Por favor! – exclamó Pansy. Hermione nunca había visto esa faceta de ella y era en cierta parte divertido. Esta era la imagen que ella siempre había tenido de Pansy Parkinson. Planificando fiestas y vistiendo costosos vestidos y diamantes. Era la parte de Pansy que ella sabía que nunca iba a cambiar. – Y Harry, tu también puedes traer una cita – dijo Pansy, casi obligándolo.

La sonrisa de Harry desapareció de momento y su mirada se enfocó en la mesa frente a él. Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una mirada nerviosos.

— Yo…eh…sí, gracias. – murmuró.

Pansy miró a Hermione con horror y la chica le dedicó una mirada conciliadora.

— ¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo, Pansy?

— Eh, vamos a necesitar unas cuantas semanas. – replicó Pansy, todavía muy atenta a la caída de ánimo de Harry.

— Suena bien. – dijo Ron. Hermione vio como el pelirrojo golpeaba a Harry por debajo de l a mesa. Él levantó la mirada y murmuró en acuerdo, luego se excusó de la mesa. Cuando regresó unos minutos después, actuó como si nada hubiera pasado. Hermione y Ron le aseguraron a Pansy que todo estaba bien, que se relajara.

El resto de la cena pasó tranquilamente, aunque un poco extraña. Harry casi había regresado a su estado normal, e incluso cuando Pansy no olvidaba lo que había pasado, actuaba como si nada.

La película estuvo bien, pero Hermione sabía lo mucho que estaba luchando Pansy contra la ansiedad de querer saber que había pasado durante la cena.

Hermione no había dado dos pasos dentro de su apartamento, cuando Pansy habló:

— Hermione, ¿qué hice?

Hermione suspiró y puso su cartera y abrigo en el sofá. Se sentó para quitarse los zapatos y los enganchó en la pequeña mesa de café. Pansy estaba estrujándose las manos.

— Siéntate.

Pansy se sentó.

— No hiciste nada mal, Pansy. Debí habértelo dicho, pero no imaginaba que algo así fuera a pasar. Es…es algo difícil de decir. Ginny murió durante la guerra. Y bueno, Harry no ha sido el mismo desde entonces. No ha salido con nadie. Me parece que Ron lo arrastró a una cita doble hace algunos seis meses y fue un desastre.

Los ojos de Pansy se abrieron enormemente.

— Oh, ¡no tenía idea! Digo, sabía que Ginny había muerto, pero…eso fue hace cuánto, ¿dos años?

— Sí. Pero fue muy fuerte para él y nunca se ha recuperado. Sabes, él fue huérfano, obligado a vivir con sus tíos que nunca se preocuparon por él. Esos que lo aman por si mismo, por ser quién es -solo Harry- son muy importantes para él. Ginny estaba prendada de él desde el momento que lo conoció, cuando tenía solo diez años. Y cuando finalmente pudieron estar juntos…probablemente fue el momento de mayor felicidad para Harry. Y desde que…no hiciste nada mal, Pansy, créeme. Simplemente a él no le gusta hablar sobre esas cosas, es todo.

— Wow. ¿Realmente la amaba tanto como para no haber superado aún su muerte?

— Sí – Hermione suspiró –. No quiero que te sientas mal.

— Bien, no lo haré.

— Él normalmente se comporta normal con Ron y conmigo ahora, pero le tomó algún tiempo. Después que ella muriera, él se alejó de todos y se concentró en destruir a Voldemort. Después que lo consiguió, se fue. No le dijo a nadie a dónde iba, no se comunicó con nadie por aproximadamente seis meses. Se presentó en casa de Ron una noche. Flaco, enfermo y casi muerto. Los Weasley lo recibieron y lo cuidaron, y él se ha ido recuperando lentamente. Pero _muy_ lentamente. Y esa cita a la que Ron lo arrastró lo hizo volver al pasado.

— Él se ve bien cada vez que viene aquí.

— Lo sé. Él está bien con Ron y conmigo. Supongo que también contigo.

— Me siento muy mal.

— ¡No! Dijiste que no lo harías. Estoy feliz de que haya accedido venir a la fiesta. Es un gran paso.

Pansy se miró las manos y comenzó a darle vueltas al anillo que tenía en el dedo. Hermione sabía lo que venía y no podía evitar sentirse decepcionada.

— Hey, ¿podemos invitar a Draco?

Hermione suspiró.

— No, Pansy. Es demasiado pronto.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí.

— Creo que estoy lista para verlo, de verdad que sí. – insistió Pansy.

— No lo creo. Admito que estás mucho mejor, y te prometo que lo vas a volver a ver. Pero todavía es muy pronto.

— ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Pansy, la súplica impregnada en su voz.

— Sí, y es mi palabra final. Podemos hablar de la lista de invitados mañana.

— Pero…

— Pansy, lo vas a volver a ver. Pero no en tres semanas.

Pansy se mordió el labio inferior.

— ¿Hermione?

— ¿Sí?

— Me preguntaba… ¿Sería posible que me consiguieras mis cosas de pintura? No te estoy pidiendo ir a buscarlas, ni verlo a él… Quizá puedas escribirle y pedirle que te las envíe vía lechuza.

Hermione sonrió.

— Eso suena perfectamente razonable.

— ¿Así que le vas a escribir?

— Sí. – dijo Hermione con un muy practicado suspiro.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Buenas noches!

Cuando Pansy desapareció dentro de su habitación, Hermione se desparramó en el sofá, arrugando el hermoso vestido, y durante diez minutos pensó en cómo iba a darse cuenta cuando Pansy estaba lista para volver a ver a Draco. No se le ocurría nada -ningún momento le parecía adecuado. Finalmente fue a su habitación y se puso su pijama. Se sentó frente a su escritorio y sacó pluma y pergamino para escribirle a Draco.

Ella había mantenido su palabra y le escribía al menos una vez a la semana. Al principio era un poco incómodo, ya que nunca habían intercambiado correspondencia y ni siquiera eran amigos. Las primeras cartas de Hermione eran estrictamente sobre el progreso de Pansy.

Eso cambió después del acuerdo con su jefe para trabajar. Hermione estaba tan feliz y aliviada de no tener que usar sus ahorros que se lo había contado a Draco -la historia completa, con lujo de detalles- en la carta de esa semana.

Después de esa carta, ella comenzó a hablar más sobre ella en lo que escribía. De hecho, de no ser por el saludo y la firma, ella fácilmente podría olvidar que eran cartas lo que estaba escribiendo. Ella se sentía completamente libre y simplemente escribía, como si fuera un amigo de toda la vida.

En una de sus cartas más recientes ella le había pedido a Draco que guardara toda su correspondencia en un intento de llevar un diario de su trabajo con Pansy.

Ella estaba orgullosa del desempeño de Pansy esa semana y, con una sonrisa, mojó la pluma en la tinta y comenzó a escribir.

 _Draco,_

(Al principio escribía _Malfoy_ , pero después de la carta sobre su trabajo, se sentía extraño llamarlo por su apellido )

 _¡Que increíble semana! Te conté anteriormente sobre mi trato con Pansy, y ella no solo cumplió con todo, sino que lo hizo sin quejarse. ¡Ni una sola vez! Yo estaba extremadamente complacida._

 _Comenzamos a cocinar esta semana. El domingo hicimos una cena muy sencilla; lunes, un plato fácil. Pero para el medio de la semana, ella estaba muy divertida mientras elegía una receta muy difícil. ¡Y quedó perfecta! Ella realmente tiene el don de cocinar._

 _Es una pena que las familias ricas -muggles o mágicas- no le enseñen a sus hijos estas fáciles e invaluables herramientas. Pero no te aburriré -de nuevo- con mis pensamientos sobre ese tema. Si deseas refrescar tu memoria, lee las cartas de la cinco a la nueve._

 _El jueves por la noche Pansy me preguntó que si podía hacer ella la cena el viernes en la noche y yo obviamente le dije que sí. Ella hizo un trabajo fabuloso, pero lo que más me tocó fue ver lo orgullosa que ella estaba de su trabajo. Ella puso la mesa, e incluso puso un centro de mesa._

 _Cumpliendo mi parte del trato, le pedí a Ron y Harry que me ayudaran, así que planificamos una hermosa salida para ir a comer y luego al cine. Pansy estuvo llena de energía todo el día, demasiado emocionada porque iba a salir._

 _Le conté a Harry que estábamos celebrando algo y él me preguntó qué era. Cuando les dije a él y a Harry que Pansy había cocinado, ella se puso muy tímida. Pero Harry y Ron -benditos sean por ser tan buenos conmigo y por ende con Pansy- mostraron mucho interés, y antes de darme cuenta estaba planificando una fiesta con Pansy. Solo que tendremos que hacerlo todo nosotras, contrario a lo que ella está acostumbrada._

 _Y es por eso que debo pedirte un favor. Te suplico que me ayudes con esto. Te tengo que pedir que te mantengas alejado del Callejón Diagon la próxima semana, ya que estaremos por allí eligiendo invitaciones. Sé que esto te afecta directamente y realmente aprecio tu cooperación._

 _Y lamento tener que informarte que no vas a recibir una invitación. Pansy me preguntó, por lo que supe que era muy pronto para ella. Este es el asunto que más me concierne, como ya sabes. ¿Cómo voy a saber cuándo es el momento correcto para que ella te vea de nuevo?_

 _Ella todavía habla mucho de ti. Sé que mis excusas y razones están perdiendo fuerza. Han pasado nueve semanas y sé que ella debe verte pronto._

 _Pero, ¿cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Bajo qué circunstancias? ¿Debería yo estar ahí? ¿O no debería?_

 _Debo confesar: me pregunto dónde lees estas cartas. ¿Tienes una biblioteca fantástica, con hermosas y coloridas paredes? ¿Con muchos libros de todos los colores? ¿Te sientas frente a un escritorio o en un cómodo sillón?_

 _¿Las lees tan pronto las recibes? ¿O esperas? ¿Te tomas una copa de vino mientras lees, en tu biblioteca, frente a la chimenea?_

 _Quizá las leas en el trabajo -dondequiera que sea- frente a un frío escritorio de metal. Grandes ventanas, desde el piso hasta el techo, a tus espaldas y una hermosa vista al otro lado._

 _Yo escribo desde un pequeño escritorio de madera en mi habitación. Está frente a la ventana, mi vista es la esquina de la calle. Tengo una taza de té a mi lado -una cucharada de azúcar, sin leche._

 _Ella deberá verte pronto, creo. Así que prepárate._

 _Nuestra fiesta será en tres semanas. No voy a añadir nada a la lista de tareas de Pansy, pues debemos concentrar nuestros esfuerzos en la planificación. Tengo el presentimiento de que Pansy es un poco perfeccionista y cada detalle va a ser considerado. Estoy haciendo esto por mí también. Nunca he sido una gran fanática de las fiestas, pero una pequeña y elegante cena suena perfecto._

 _Como siempre te digo: no te preocupes. Ella mejora diariamente. Sé que piensas en ella constantemente, y te lo agradezco. Esto ha sido una experiencia de esas que te cambian la vida –para ambos- y con ella me he ganado un verdadero amigo._

 _Como siempre, hasta la siguiente ocasión,_

 _Hermione_

 _P.D: ¿Podrías por favor enviarle a Pansy sus materiales de pintura? Me preguntó por ellos hoy y creo que es fabuloso que quiera volver a hacerlo. ¡Gracias!_

.

.

.

 _N/T: Después de dos meses fui capaz de terminar con la traducción de este capítulo. Lo sé, ha sido larga la espera, pero espero que haya valido la pena. Como siempre, quiero agradecerles el apoyo infinito que me dan con cada cosa que publico. Realmente no tienen idea de lo especial que es el Hansy para mí y lo lindo que se siente escribir/traducir historias sobre ellos. Y si tiene Dramione… ¡es la combinación perfecta!_

 _Este capítulo va dedicado a una guest que se hace llamar ‹‹Megara›› y que siempre me deja comentarios que me alegran el día, la semana y el mes. ¡Gracias! Te invito a que te crees una cuenta en FF o te comuniques conmigo por mi página de FB (SlyPrincess07). Realmente me gustaría conocerte, personita._

 _Gracias por cada review, follow y favorito que ha recibido esta historia. La traducción quizá vaya a paso lento, pero les aseguro que seguro. Estoy donde estoy y soy lo que soy gracias ustedes._

 _Gracias, por tanto, perdón por tan poco._

 _Un abrazo,_

 _Nat_


End file.
